This invention relates to an automatic setup apparatus in a numerical control machine tool, such as an opposed spindle lathe, having arranged apparatus, such as tool rests, spindle chucks, on which setup change members, such as tools and chuck jaws, are installed free to .exchange according to kinds of workpieces or machinings.
In a conventional numerical control machine tool, a workpiece can automatically carried and exchanged with a carrier robot. Therefore, successive machining can be automatically executed on a lot of workpieces by setting up necessary kinds of tools and chuck jaws, for machining, in advance.
However, setup operations of a numerical control machine tool prior to automatic operation are complicated and need a longer time. Besides, it is necessary for an operator to judge tools and chuck jaws, necessary for machining. By doing this, necessary tools and chuck jaws may not set up because of judgement mistake by an operator. Automatic operation in a conventional numerical control machine tool can be executed with respect to only a single kind of workpiece. In case where kinds of workpieces are different from each other, it is necessary for an operator to stop a machine and to change setup of tools or chuck jaws. This is a big obstacle for unmanned machining.
In case of successive machining on a plurality of workpieces with a conventional numerical control machine tool, an operator composes a machining schedule indicating the order of machining of workpieces. A control unit of a machine tool deems that a plurality of workpieces are carried and supplied in order as shown in a machining schedule and executes the control of various kinds of machine operations, such as machining operations.
However, in case where kinds of workpieces to be machined are many, the operations of composition of a machining schedule are complicated and mistakes by an operator may arise in composition of a machining schedule. This may result in interruption of automatic operation of a numerical control machine tool.